disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Watson
Logan Watson is one of the main characters in I Didn't Do It. He is the twin brother of Lindy Watson. He is portrayed by Austin North. Logan is also Jasmine's boyfriend. Background Logan is Lindy's twin brother . When something goes wrong, they both try to explain what happened. Now that Logan is in high school, he wants to transform into a popular guy. Personality Logan can sometimes be lazy when it comes to school work, but he has matured a little more in Season 2. Despite the way Logan sometimes acts, he is very sweet, especially when it comes to girls, because he was acting very romantic around Jasmine when they fake dated in "Lindy Nose Best". He really cares about his sister, Lindy and is always there for her and vice versa, even though they sometimes bicker, but he really does love her, which he said in "Merry Miss Sis" and in "Lindy and Logan's Brrrthday". Despite the way Logan sometimes acts, he is very sensitive at heart considering he cried over Jasmine in "Falling for...Who",when he lost her to another guy and he can sometimes also be slightly "up himself", since he thinks he always looks good and that he thinks he's amazing drum teacher, as said in "Drum Beats, Heart Beats". Physical appearance Logan is a teenage boy with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. His hair is a darker shade to Lindy. Season One In Pilot, fifteen-year-olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett, begin their freshmen experience in high school. Relationships 'Lindy Watson' Twin Sister Lindy is Logan's twin sister. It has been shown that throughout Season 2, Lindy and Logan have developed a much closer relationship, because although they did fight a lot in Season 1, they don't do this as much anymore, in Season 2. They deeply care for each other. 'Jasmine Kang' Best Friend/Girlfriend/In Love With/True Love/Future Wife Jasmine is one of Logan's best friends and girlfriend. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout, Jasmine agreed to make a project with Logan, even though she had to do most of the work and that episode hinted they had feelings for each other. Jasmine first admitted she liked Logan in Lindy Nose Best, after they fake dated and she tried to ask him out, but Logan went out with Jenna after Jasmine and Logan "broke up", leaving Jasmine heartbroken. They shared their first dance in Next of Pumpkin, and they almost kissed for the second time at one point. Logan also definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. In Logan Finds Out!, Jasmine revealed she had liked Logan for about a year, meaning she is in love with him, admitted her feelings for him to Lindy, Garrett, and Delia, saying she had liked him ever since they fake dated. At the end, Logan found out that Jasmine liked him, because she accidentally told him, as if Logan found out Jasmine still liked him since their "break up". In Falling for... Who?, Logan finally realized his "real" feelings for Jasmine and fell in love with her, during the school's fall dance, Logan also broke up with Erin to be with Jasmine, admitted his feelings and love for her, like he was admitting he still had feelings for her since their "break up", and tried to ask her out, but he was too late, because Jasmine started dating Owen, leaving Logan totally heartbroken. In Drum Beats, Heart Beats, Logan teaches Jasmine how to play the drums. They both see each other as the person of the dreams, showing they are in love, almost kiss for the third time, in Jasmine's mind, Logan tells her that he loves her, and Jasmine reveals she still loves Logan. Jasmine and Logan both also hint that they could get married in the future, when Logan basically proposes to Jasmine...in her mind, saying he wants them to be together, forever. In The Rescuers, Jasmine breaks up with Owen to be with Logan because she decides she is meant to be with Logan instead of Owen, because Jasmine reveals she still loves Logan. Jasmine and Logan admit their feelings for each other, Logan asks Jasmine out, he finally tells her he loves her, they finally become a couple..."for real", and Jasmine and Logan "get back together". It is also confirmed that Jasmine and Logan are dating, because Delia calls them a couple. Jasmine and Logan also finally share their first kiss in that episode and finally admit they love each other. It also proves that Jasmine and Logan are soul-mates, are each other's true love, in love more than ever, and could definitely get married and have kids in the near future. In the cut episode from Season 2, Jasmine wants she and Logan to share lockers as she says every couple on TV does that and Logan is unsure at first. Jasmine and Logan go on a couple of dates, but Jasmine is upset, especially when their date is interrupted when they are just about to share their second kiss. Logan, seeing that his girlfriend is upset, wants to make it up to Jasmine so he puts a bunch of flowers in her locker, much to her surprise. Logan tells Jasmine that they are now sharing his locker, much to Jasmine's happiness and it shows how much Logan truly cares for and loves Jasmine and is willing to do anything to make her happy as if he will go to the ends of the earth just to make her happy, whilst calling her his girlfriend. Jasmine, ecstatic, tells Logan that this is fantastic, she kisses his cheek and calls him her greatest boyfriend, which again, shows as well as Drum Beats, Heart Beats and The Rescuers, that Jasmine and Logan are truly in love and could definitely get married in the near future. 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Forever Garrett is one of Logan's best friends. They have a brother-like friendship. They sometimes argue over the slightest things, but always make up if they do fight and are very close. They are often seen together the most out of the five friends. They hung out a lot in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station and kept trying to get their special seat which was a blue couch. Garrett seems to be the closest to Logan in the group. In Slumber Partay, it was revealed that Logan and Garrett became friends because Garrett had the game "Time Travelling Caveman Adventures", and Logan loved playing it. It was later revealed in the episode that they became good friends the first day they met when they were in the lunch line in elementary school during pizza day. Logan wanted a corner piece of the big square pizza but the lunch lady gave him a middle piece and Logan sat down almost in tears and so Garrett gave him his corner piece. 'Delia Delfano' Best Friend Delia is one of Logan's best friends. Logan didn't understand Delia's made up language and sometimes got it confused with real words as seen in Dear High School Self. Delia also sometimes tries to trick Logan, to show him how lazy he is, but they are still best friends and help each other out when they need to. Logan and Delia worked on a science project together in Lindy in the Middle and neither wanted to do the work. They went to New York together in Bite Club, to give a presentation on their science project they did together in Lindy in the Middle. Trivia *He is younger than Lindy by 15 seconds. *His feelings for Jasmine started in "Falling for... Who?" *He wants to be more responsible. *Logan is shown to be very sensitive at heart, considering how he cried over Jasmine, in "Falling for... Who?" *He has shown to have matured a lot in Season 2 *He won a disco contest when he was eight. ("Next of Pumpkin") *His inspiration to become a drummer was Keith Edwards. ("Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday") *Logan can play the drums, and is shown to be very talented at this. ("Lindy and Logan's Brrrthday", "Drum Beats, heart Beats", and "The Rescuers") *Logan and Jasmine share their first kiss, in "The Rescuers". *Logan starts dating Jasmine in "The Rescuers". *Its proven and assumed in "The Rescuers" that Logan marries Jasmine in the near future and has kids. *His fate is that he ends up with Jasmine. Gallery LoganNoBorder.png Category:I Didn't Do It characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Jessie characters